


Saving your life even when I know I will lose mine

by ErickaAckles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Jace Wayland, Oblivious Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErickaAckles/pseuds/ErickaAckles
Summary: He is dying, again but he is pretty sure it's for good this time. Simon is dying and he realizes he never appreciated how lucky he was to have had a second opportunity when he became a vampire, he did the same he used to do when he was human, he thought he would have time.///or Jace saves Simon from Valentine and everything evolves from there.I know it sounds sad but it isn't, I promise. It has some angst but it has a happy ending





	1. Saving your life and risking mine

He is dying, again but he is pretty sure it's for good this time. He is dying and the last time he saw his mom was when Raphael wiped out her memories of him eating a rat. He is dying and he never told his sister that even though she was an annoying girl, he loved her very very much. He is dying and he never told Clary he was once in love with her and that she is the best best friend in the world. He is dying and he realizes he never appreciated how lucky he was to have had a second opportunity when he became a vampire, he did the same things he used to do when he was human, he thought he would have time. He is dying and he never told him-

That last thought gets interrupted when Valentine and one of the guards get into the room and walk to him

"He is almost dead" says the guard after making a quick inspection "If he dies-" 

"I think you aren't here to tell me your opinion" Interrupts Valentine with a glare "You may leave. Now" That last word he makes it sound like a threat and Simon cannot help but think that Jace takes after his father in that matter "I thought Clarissa loved you, I thought she would save her friend, even if it meant killing a lot of people in the process" The rogue shadowhunter says pacing the room "You know" he pauses to chuckle "She is like me in that aspect, she is selfish and nothing will stop her from achieving what she wants"

At that moment a sound is heard outside the door and two guards arrive carrying a struggling Clary between them. When they let her go she goes immediately to Simon, making a cut in her wrist and putting it to the vampire's mouth. Simon can barely raise his head to look at her, he cannot swallow or taste her blood either, he is going to die. Clary is more persistent and presses her wrist harder on Simon’s mouth making her blood run more fluently an when a drop of her blood touches Simon's tongue, it is like an electricity shock was spreading through his body. Her blood is delicious and addictive, he cannot stop drinking it, he needs more. 

He is yanked away from Clary's wrist and looks up in the process only to find a very pale Jace sitting where Clary was before. He looks tired and has a tear drop trace in his cheek, Simon caused this, he drank too much blood, he almost killed Jace. He is so focused on deprecating himself that he almost misses Jace’s signals but when he notices them, he acts.

He doesn’t think when he charges for Valentine and puts him on the floor, he isn’t thinking either when he fights the guards or when Jace throws a spade at him, he is still too caught up on almost dying and being saved by a Shadowhunter who until 5 minutes ago, he thought didn’t care in the slightest about him. What he catches though, is when said shadowhunter compliments him on his moves and he answers him with the first thing that comes to mind.

They start getting their way out and after going through what felt like hundreds of alleys, which Jace seems to know perfectly (Obviously, he grew up there) they reach the training room where Valentine has the soul-sword anchored and charging with electricity coming from the institute’s main power tower, it is also heavily guarded they notice.

They opt for getting cover behind a wall and stop there to think what to do next.

“Hey, about, about what happened back there, I.. I’ve felt blood thirst before, but never that badly. Your blood tasted amazing, once I started, I couldn’t stop, I’m sorry” Says Simon apologetic.

“Don’t apologize, you were dying, you needed a good amount of blood to heal, I knew what I was getting myself into before doing it, don’t worry”

“But, I almost killed you”

“And I would have let you” answers Jace with a sad face, looking the vampire straight in the eye

“But why?!!” Says Simon desperately. Jace glares at him and sushes him, “Are you trying to get us killed?! Shut up” He looks over the wall to see if someone has noticed them but everyone is acting normal.

“But why?” repeats Simon in a whisper “You saved me from actual death back there, risking your own life, which I thank you so much, don’t get me wrong but I don’t get it. What is it? You don’t care about your life anymore?! Or what?”

“You know how to thank me? Shut.Up.”

“Then answer me and I will shut up at once!”

“Because Clary cares about you and I care about her, I only saved you because of her. Also, even though I’ve done awful things, I would not let an innocent die, not when I can help it”

“Yeah, of course, Clary. That doesn’t explain why you are alright with losing your life”

Jace rolls his eyes and looks heaven wards like asking for help “I thought you were going to shut up”

“You haven’t answered all the questions yet”

“I’m destined to do it, ok? I have demon blood and I’m a Morgenstern which means that if I touch the sword, it will get destroyed…with me in the process” he adds as an afterthought. They let the silence drop over them, after a while the blonde boy continues surprised Simon hasn’t said anything yet, by the look in his eyes, he is terrified “I intend to do that tonight, touch the sword so it will get destroyed and the downworld is safe again. You and Clary with Alec and Magnus, I’m sure about it. You will be happy and thousands of lives will be saved in exchange of mine. That’s why I don’t care about you drinking more blood than you should have, I knew I was going to die tonight, if it was you doing the honours it wouldn’t have changed a thing. Now that I answered, please shut up so we can be heroes, yes?”

Simon can only nod, everything is sinking in, Jace is going to die tonight, he is going to sacrifice himself so everyone is safe and Valentine goes down. He is pulled out of his mind by Jace talking to him

“Excuse me, can you repeat?”

“Do you know how to use that?” Asks Jace pointing with his head to the blade Simon’s grasping

“Yeah, is just point and stab, right?” Tries to joke Simon only earning a glare from the blonde boy

“Use your vampire speed”

“Of course”

After that, everything is a blur, Simon kills the guards, saves Clary and tries to stop Jace from touching the sword, only to fail miserably on the last step. In the end, Jace wasn’t the one destroying the sword but the one activating it and Valentine kills a lot of innocent downworlders. Jace fights and caughts him. Simon isn’t burning under the sun and the sword didn’t kill him either, is like he is human again, he doesn’t get it. He doesn’t get most of this night basically.  

What he does get is the fact he has survived again. He has a new life to make the best of and he doesn’t want to have regrets, this last one being the reason why when he sees Jace for the first time after everything is calm, he pushes him into the first room he finds (a bedroom) and punches him. The action makes the blond boy stumble over the bed and he ends up half standing half bowing besides it, he is holds his jaw and looks up to shout at the vampire, but his words get stuck in his throat when he sees the teary look the dark-haired boy has which hardens when the vampire notices him staring.

“Never!! Never again do something as stupid as what you did! What did you think would have happened after you died? How do you think Clary would have felt? Alec or Lizzy? your parents?!... I thought you were a brave man Jace but brave men don’t look for the easy way out. You dying was the easy way out and I’m disappointed at you. I hope the first thing you do when you see each one of your siblings is apologizing for causing so much pain, specially Clary she saw you holding that sword and I swear it looked like she was dying with you on the spot”

“Clary is not my sister but I will apologize to her anyway. I did what I thought was the better option here, maybe I acted like a coward but this coward would have stopped Valentine from killing all the people that died today” At this Jace seems to realize something because his eyes widen “Why aren’t you dead? I saw you, you were there besides me, the sword hit you straight”

“I have no idea why I’m still alive, a bummer right? I’m still here to annoy your life” Answers Simon angrily “and what do you mean Clary is not your sister, Valentine said-”

“I know what he said before and I believed him as well back then, but last night he was holding the soul sword when he told me, you cannot lie holding the sword, believe me I’ve tried before”

“Well, congrats I guess, you two will finally be able to be together. Just don’t make her suffer yeah? I will make you bleed if you do and I mean it, that includes not trying to be the martyr” He turns to leave the room, he needs to get away from Jace, this is not how this conversation was supposed to go, dammit. He was supposed to confess angrily how scared he was of losing the shadowhunter and then they would shout at each other and maybe at the end they would make out. But now that’s not possible, Jace loves Clary, he never stopped, they will be happy together.

“Wait a minute!! You cannot just punch and shout at me and then leave like is an everyday action. What the hell dude? What did I do to you? Besides aren’t you dating Clary? Why would you give her to me so easily?”

Simon turns with a sigh “I’m not dating Clary, both of us just needed a distraction and apparently best friends also serve as one. I’m not going to apologize for punching you, you worried everyone and that is not fair. Someone needs to tell you from time to time how stupid you are”

“Did I worry everyone or just you?” Enquires Jace with a raised brow and a smirk

“I care about Clary and she cares about you. You worried me because you worried her, that’s it” Simon mirrors Jace’s words.

The shadohunter’s smirk drops and his expression turns tight “Good to know that the only one holding our “relationship” of sorts is Clary. I will let her know when I tell her we aren’t siblings”

“Good” says Simon curtly, he’s going to leave again when he stops, turns back and says “You need to put some ice on your lip, it is still bleeding or do your rune thing to seal it, you should just know that bleeding isn’t sexy”

“Because when I’m not bleeding I look sexy to you? Hmm, I thought vampires found it sexier when their partner bled and I thought you liked my blood” Says Jace in a playful manner and a face akin to a pout.

Simon’s eyes harden with fury but he doesn’t say anything else, he turns and gets out of the room as fast as he can. He cannot breathe, his chest feels heavy, his eyes are filling with tears but he refuses to let them out, he hears Clary calling his name from afar but he ignores her, he needs to get out of here, he needs to get away from Jace.

He leaves the institute with no intentions of coming back.


	2. I really need someone telling me how an idiot I am from time to time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are a mess! Everyone and their mother knows that. Accept it, ‘own that shit’ like Harley Quinn said and get over it!”  
> “How ‘getting over it’ is gonna help, uh? I need to fix this, not thinking it over”  
> “Thinking it over will save your life! Talking it over will give you partners and getting over it will save your mind! You didn’t do this mess alone for you to be taking all the blame and all the ‘fixing it’ by yourself. Trust us to help you” 
> 
> ////////////////////////////////////////
> 
> or Jace and Simon fight and get over it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter and I 'polished' the first one as well. I hope you like it.

After Simon leaves, Jace stays in the room not knowing what the hell just happened, he is confused, why  was the vampire so desperate to tell him what an idiotic idea touching the soul-sword was, he knows that now, but what he doesn’t get most is why if Simon was so against the idea didn’t he stop him **_before_** everything instead of punching him after? 

Jace shakes his head trying to get rid of all the feelings Simon just induced in him- wait what? no feelings at all, what feelings could he have towards the vampire besides annoyance? Pff

Conclusion? He is a mess and he knows it. With this thought he sits on the mattress, puts his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He screwed up, he killed all those downworlders, he killed all those allies, he killed all those **_people_** because **_that’s_** what they were: People with lives, different types but lives overall. Something similar to a sob leaves his body with these thoughts.

He had been trying to ignore everything, he had needed a blank mind to clean up the mess, to give Valentine to the clave, to look at Rafael, Luke and Meliorn in the eye and tell them what had happened and how sorry he was about their soldiers, friends and **_families’_** deaths, without falling apart in front of them.

After that, he had tried to ignore everyone else and so far, he had been kind of successful until that stupid vampire had to come and without knowing it, put everything into context. He tried showing a façade, not even the vampire would get to see him like this, not even when he meant  ** _so_** much. His hands start shaking along with his body, _C’mon Jace you need to put yourself together. You have never been like this. Well, you had never killed so many people in a so short of a period of time, you have a new record._ He thinks to himself.

When he feels composed enough, he leaves the room and crashes into Clary

“What are you doing here?” He asks her, afraid she knows what just happened inside the room

Clary looks at him suspiciously before answering, “What did you say to Simon? He just left the institute like he was afraid his life was in danger” She crosses her arms and arches a brow, meaning she is not going to move until he gives a good enough answer.

“We’re not siblings” He tells her and it feels… hollow, he confirms he isn’t in love with her anymore.

Her arms drop and she opens and closes her mouth like a fish “What?” She finally says

He sighs, he is tired of all this mess “We’re not siblings. Valentine told me last night while he was holding the soul-sword, he couldn’t be lying. You can lie to yourself all you want but you cannot lie to the sword and when you are holding it only the truth comes out of your mouth, nothing else” He looks at her expectantly, he doesn’t know how she will react, what if she wants to try and get back together?

“Wow, I… I guess… OMG my mom died believing you were her son and that she had been a terrible mother to you!”

It looks like Clary is going to start crying so Jace says, “She is in peace now, she knew she did her best, don’t worry about that” He puts a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and make her believe his words. She looks at him and smiles sadly

“Well, now I understand why Simon is mad, I guess he believes we’ll get together again” She starts laughing “Which is impossible because I don’t-” Her eyes widen “I mean… not that you aren’t perfect or anything but I started loving you as my brother and I don’t think I can go back to want you in a romantic way and I-”

“It’s ok, don’t ramble. I think both of us are in the same situation, I won’t be able to see you the same way. Friends?” He asks holding out a hand for her to shake

She smiles, takes his hand and pulls him into a hug “Friends close to siblings” she whispers in his ear “I kinda liked not being an only child, we are family Jace”

He smiles and hugs her harder. When they pull apart he kisses her cheek.

“I need to tell Simon our current and forever status so he doesn’t misunderstand” she says as a good bye. He tries to smile but he can’t, he feels depressed and more of a monster than ever. He needs to leave the institute to breathe and calm himself, he deserves a moment alone.

He finds Alec and tells him he is planning to go walking around the city, he just nods like he understands, he realizes Alec might be the only person who can actually understand how he feels right now, he is his parabatai after all and also, he is the person who knows him the most.

He is almost to the door when the taller shadowhunter reaches him and tells him,

“I know, ok? And there is a lot you cannot fix right now or in the short-term but there is one thing that you could actually do” He looks him in the eye so Jace knows that Alec is dead serious “Talk to him…” He holds up a hand to stop Jace from interrupting him “Na na na na I don’t wanna hear anything, just, I want you to be happy and at the moment I think he is closest thing you have to finally be” And with that he gets into the institute again.

Jace leaves the institute to think, he really needs it.

************************************************************************************************************************************************* 

After Simon leaves the institute he decides to go to Time Square because why the hell no? He can walk in the sun again! He has to enjoy as long as it lasts.

It is said after the storm calmness arrives and he really needs it to be true, but taking his life into account, the possibilities of that happening are almost non-existent. Anyway, he is positive he will have a moment for himself today, after all everyone is busy living their own lives to pay attention to his, no one will bother him: His mom doesn’t expect him home, all the vampires are hidden because it is still daytime, Magnus and Alec must be too busy making up for almost losing each other and Clary-  Clary and Jace must be getting together at the moment. Wohoo! his best friend will finally get her happily ever after!

He wants to be happy for her, he really does but it is impossible. He fell for a person way out of his league, who will never in their life pay attention to someone like him. Not having the perfect prospect (Clary) standing there beside him, it is like when you are standing on a Podium but you are on the second step, everyone is focused on the winner, not on you.

He keeps on walking among strangers. The Square is full of tourists as usual, their excitement is almost visible over their heads. He smiles, he remembers the first time he came here, he was with his mom and she told him about the thousands of stories that have started, developed or finished here and they had sited to look at the passers byes and make up stories about them together. She always used to tell him that his story may have a place there as well one day and he believed her. The magic started to fade over the years, he grew up and distanced from his mother, got closer to Clary and the rest is history. _Well, she was right about part of my story taking part here: The one where I pine._ He pffs sarcastically and sits on a window sill (The bartender signalled to him it was ok to do so)

He really needs to get himself together but he opts to do that later, for now he only wants to not think. Many people died last night, he killed to stop it from happening but it didn’t matter, Valentine got what he wanted. Jace must be blaming himself, he must be suffering a lot. At least he will have Clary to comfort him. He closes his eyes and leans on the window, puting his head upwards, he really missed the sun.

“So, you **_are_** like a fly, eh Lewis?” Says a **_very_** familiar and not welcomed at the moment voice.

He opens his eyes slowly, begging whoever is up there for him to please, please be mistaken and that the person standing there isn't a blonde shadowhunter. He is bitterly disappointed. Standing there is Jace in all his glory, looking at him with a frown.

“Are you visible? Or everyone is going to think I’m insane talking to a nothingness besides me?”

“Everyone can see me. Not that it stops people for believing you are crazy anyway” The shadowhunter says playfully. Simon really gets the best out of him, doesn’t he?

Simon just raises a brow “Not funny, what are you doing here of all places?”

“Well, after you left so suddenly I felt lonely so I came looking for you”

“Stop it! You and I know that all that sarcasm is you putting up a front, so save efforts for people who actually care about pretences”

“Why do you keep talking like you know me? You don’t know anything about me vampire”

“If I annoy you that much you can leave, I was enjoying the sun before you arrived and I can and want to continue doing so” Simon closes his eyes and leans on the glass again.

Jace stands there staring, how did this boy know he was annoyed instead of mad?

“I used to come here and look at the mundanes when I felt tired. I wouldn’t let them see me, I didn’t want to interact. Watching them walking without a bother was enough. It is fascinating, I’ve always wanted to walk like that” He says after long moment of silence

“Jace Wayland jealous of the mundanes  ** _and_** admitting it? Wow, last night was though, wasn’t it?”

“I would change the statement for it to mean the last months but yeah”

They look at each other intently, Simon not understanding why Jace is there instead of with Clary and Jace realizing how blind he has been, of course he fell for the vampire without knowing it, maybe that’s why he fell for Clary in the first place: Challenging Simon was too precious.

After a moment, Simon asks “Do you want to get into this coffee shop slash bar? The bartender was the one who let me sit here, I should at least re-pay the favour buying something”

“Sure”

They order some drinks and sit awkwardly looking at everything but each other.

“How do you feel?” Breaks Simon

“We are not sitting here to talk about our feelings, right?” Answers Jace scared

Simon bursts out laughing “So afraid are you about showing that you actually can feel?” Asks the vampire between chuckles and with incredulity in his voice

“Is not that. Is just I think it is ridiculous to talk about it, I mean how does it help saying out loud what you know inside? I’m alright and I know how to deal with myself”

“It’s not about ‘dealing’ per se, it is about realization. Two heads think better than one and when you tell a person how you feel, it… changes your own thinking even if the other one says nothing at all” Jace just looks at him uncertainly saying nothing.

“OMG! It is no surprise Clary is not with you at the moment, you are the worst!” Simon almost shouts earning glares from around the bar.

“Why am I the worst? Because I don’t share your mind, thinking that after I talk, everything is gonna be alright, forgotten even? I’m sorry I’m so low to you”

“You are a mess! Everyone and their mother knows that. Accept it, ‘own that shit’ like Harley Quinn said and get over it!”

“How ‘getting over it’ is gonna help, uh? I need to **_fix_** this, not thinking it over”

“Thinking it over will save your life! Talking it over will give you partners and getting over it will save your mind! You didn’t do this mess alone for you to be taking all the blame and all the ‘fixing it’ by yourself. Trust us to help you”

The last part is said in a whisper. They have gotten so close during the argument that it is enough for the shadowhunter to hear it clearly, the desperation in Simon’s voice, the suffering and the- is it affection? He looks down to his hand on the table which is covered by Simon’s one, the Vampire seems to realize what he did and extracts it like it’s burning, sits straight making distance between them, his eyes widen when he sees something over Jace’s shoulder, he turns to look at it and he wishes he hadn’t. Standing there is Clary with a look of surprised on her face

“I went to look for you Simon, you weren’t where I expected so I came here and well here we are” She crosses the space between them, takes a stool from the table besides theirs and sits on it looking at both of them with a smile that covers half her face

“So, Jace and I aren’t siblings buuut it doesn’t matter because we aren’t in love with each other anymore. We are close friends, close in the ‘almost siblings’ sense, don’t worry. I wish you two can solve everything and that you are really happy together. So,” She stands up and puts the stool back to where it was “I will leave you to continue what you were doing before I arrived” She smiles and leaves as suddenly as she arrived

They can only blink to the spot where she was before. When they react, Jace says, “What the hell? What did she mean by ‘together’? What? Do you have feelings for me?!”

Simons gets sad, of course Jace would react this way “I never thought you could ramble. Don’t worry, I will get out of your hair. Just think over what I said ok? Ignoring what you feel will get you killed”

Simons goes out of the bar and starts walking, only to end up pressed up on a wall in the first alley he crosses, with Jace’s hand on his t-shirt's collar and his face very close to his own

“I’m getting tired of all your ‘Come, say and disappear act’ you have going on today, vampire. For someone who claims talking is so important you haven’t let me say a word on the matter of you caring about me, because you do, don’t you?”

The dark-haired boy only looks down like ashamed and shrugs deflected. Jace lets him go and Simon slumps over the wall not looking up

“I don’t deserve for the boy who I love to be so ashamed of loving me back, I mean the same was with Alec, what do I have, hum?”

“Because you are straight! You would never love a boy that way, you would-” He looks up surprised “’The boy you love” He quotes, suddenly he is full of rage and puts Jace on the opposite wall by his shirt, he puts his forearm on the blonde boy’s throat “You don’t get to mock me! I’m sorry I fell for you, ok? I shouldn’t have I know it but I don’t deserve for you to laugh at my expense”

“I’m not laughing at your expense! I fell for you too, alright? I realized it last night! Before yesterday I knew you had become essential to my life but I didn’t understand how and last night that I almost lost you, I… could you maybe let me breathe? I’m starting to get dizzy”

Simon lets him go fast, too fast he realizes after the shadowhunter stumbles “Sorry” He says. Jace just raises his brows expectantly

“oh, well yeah, you like me too, we-”

“Love”

“What?”

“I love you too”

“Yeah about that. Are you sure? I mean. Don’t you think holding the sword might have caused you a concussion?”

Jace looks at him elderly and smiles _And I was wondering why I fell for him, he is adorable!_

“C’mon vampire, embrace your emotions! Own it and get over it” He chuckles

“Ha ha, so funny, sorry for not believing you actually lik-love me but is kind of impossible you know? You and I don’t”

Jace’s face falls, how he could assume something as love?

“Simon, I’m sorry, I really thought that you actually felt as strongly for me as I feel for you I’m… I’m terribly sorry. You can forge-” He cannot continue because a pair of lips are covering his.

The kiss is short, it’s a peck to shut him up, he wants more

“I’m getting used to this you rambling thing, I really am” chuckles the vampire shyly “I’m sorry I made you believe I didn’t love you because I do you don’t have any idea how much, I didn’t have any either to be honest, I knew I liked you a lot but I hadn’t realized how much I loved you until you were holding the sword, why do you think I was besides you when Valentine used it, I ran to you, I needed to see you were ok, Clary wasn’t the only one dying with you on the spot”

“You seriously talk too much, I love it but it also annoys me so don’t get used to it”

“If you promise me you will count on me to help you fix everything” He looks at Jace in his beautiful eyes, he does have unique ones, doesn’t he?

“Simon I… I cannot lose you because you were helping me”

“Jace I cannot lose you either. You cannot carry the world on your shoulders, it will crush you someday and you won’t be the only one suffering from it, every single person who cares for you will suffer as well. We cannot stand there and see you chatter every time, **_I can’t_** ”

“I will try, ok? I promise you I will try, just… just stay by my side, yeah?”

“You are extremely cheesy and I want to throw up now” that earns him a glare from the shadowhunter and he laughs, he only stops when arms snake at his waist and he is being pulled towards Jace’s chest in a hug. He puts his arms around the shorter boy (He just noticed!) and hugs back

“I will stay as long as you’ll have me” He tells Jace

“I’m ok with that and you were right”

“About?”

“I need someone telling me how stupid I am from time to time”

“Can it be me?”

“I was thinking Alec is more suitable for the job actually” he answers seriously

Simon pushes him, finishing the hug sharply but with a smile on his face

“You are joking, right?”

“No, I’m not. I cannot convince Alec easily about liking me again”

“I even punched you. I’m the best for the job” says Simon mad

“Are you actually jealous? Of Alec?”

Simons crosses his arms over his chest and raises a brow, looking straight to Jace like a challenge

“I’m going to prove my point right at this moment?” Say the shadowhunter

“Oh yeah?”

“ooohh hell yeah”

He crosses the distance between them and kisses Simon like his life depended on it, this is nothing like their first kiss, that one before had been uncertain and sweet, this one is hard and dirty. Jace bites the vampire’s lower lip and the vampire opens his mouth to let the shadowhunter’s tongue explore his mouth. Simon crosses his arms on Jace’s neck and brings them closer together. Jace responds by putting one arm around his waist and the other one on his head.

The kiss gets more urgent every second. Jace crowds the vampire into a wall, puts his palms on his chest and pushes him on the wall. Simon can only moan and the grunt he gets in return causes his hips to roll and his fangs to grow, he stops the kiss.

“I… I think we… we need to… to stop before getting really carried away. You made your point.” he says between pants

“I agree but why do you look scared?”

Simon looks down and murmurs something but it is too low, Jace can’t hear

“I didn’t understand a word mate”

“I said, I’m hungry, I haven’t eaten since last night and you… your blood is… I just don’t want to bite you”

“Ok, I’m sorry I got carried away. We should go back to… I have no idea, where do you get your blood from?”

“I have some at the warehouse in the docks”

“Ok let’s go then” Jace holds out his hand for the vampire to take it

“Are you sure you want to start this Jace? This could get difficult”

“Yes, I’m sure. Let’s go, you must be starving”

Simon smiles and takes Jace’s hand, there are a lot of things still to come but at least they have each other now. They can deal with them together

I

I

I

“Wait a minute” says Simon after a while of them walking side by side

“If Clary isn’t in love with you anymore, then why she needed a distraction? She said she needed to forget someone but…”

“Don’t worry about it. You can ask her later besides, I’m pretty sure that is a different story”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you really liked it. I'm planning to do a third one but I don't know exactly about what at the moment. I left this one pretty open to maybe continue with Jimon or I could do the next one with Clary and her misterious crush lol Let me know which one would be better in the comments.   
> Thank you!!

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry I couldn't continue this work so far, I started my Masters and I haven't had enough time but I am planning to continue it with another work that will be connected with this one. 
> 
> Thank you for everyone that actually commented and asked me for more. 
> 
> Thank you for your support guys :D


End file.
